Starlight
by JathaCullen
Summary: What will happen to Reneesme? Will she have a normal life like any teenager, or a vampire life?
1. Introduction

**Starlight**

**INTRODUCTION**

Hello everyone! My name is Reneesme Cullen, but you can call me Nessie. I'm fifteen even though I've been "mature" since a while, I enjoy being a teenager. I'm half-human and half-vampire.  
>This is because when my parents had me my father was a vampire and my mother was human. Now they are both vampires. Maybe it is better if I tell you a bit about them.<p>

My father's name is Edward Cullen, and he was born in the 1901 in Chicago. In the 1918 he was dying of Spanish flu and at that point my grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, turned him into a vampire. In the 2005, he met my mother, Bella Swan, in Forks and they both fell in love. After lots of troubles they married and by mistake, my mother was pregnant of me. At the start my father wanted an abortion, but she didn't let him do it. They told me that it was a terrible pregnancy, and a terrifying birth, that reduced my mother to nearly death. At that point, my father saved her by biting her.  
>Even though all this happened, they both love me, and they are the best parents ever.<p>

My mother Bella is very protective in my confront, (but which mum isn't so?) and with her I enjoy cooking meals, we make the craziest recipies in the world, and naturally I'm the only one who eats them (since vampires don't eat), well, at least in part.

My father Edward is simply fantastic, he always know how to surprise me, he teaches me how to hunt or run and he also teaches me how to play the piano, even if no one can play as well as he plays it.

My family, the Cullens, is composed by: my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, my uncles, Emmet and Jasper, my aunties, Alice and Rosalie, my parents and me. They are all vampire. Naturally they are vegetarians, that means that they drink animal's blood, rather than the human one. Sometimes I drink it as well...it is not that bad.

I bet you want to know more about my family. I will make you happy: the first one was my granddad Carlisle, he was born in the seventeenth century, then he was changed by a vampire who wanted to drink his blood. Later, as I said, he changed my father. Next my grandmother Esme jumped off a cliff, but like a miracle she survived. So she changed into a vampire as well, because my grandfather and her loved each other so much that they wanted to be together forever. Then it was my auntie Rosalie's turn. She was found alone because she was being raped by a horrible man; and my uncle Emmet by an attack with a bear. Finally, Jasper and Alice joined, already transformed in the past. My uncle Jasper came from a family full of newborns (vampires just generated), while aunt Alice was transformed and then abandoned. Fortunately she had the visions.

Oh, you didn't know this, huh? I'll explain it to you in simple words: there are some vampires that have special powers, for example my auntie who has the visions. My uncle Jasper can control emotions, my father can read minds (thing that sometimes I hate...well often) and my mother has a protective shield.  
>Even I've got a special power: I transmit some pictures through the mind with just one touch.<br>Well, my father's power but reversed.

Powers apart, with my family I have an excellent relationship. My grandfather is a man who I really admire, especially for his job (doctor) and that maybe I'll do as well; my grandmother is the sweetest person ever, a real and proper grandmother, sweet and caring, and she sometimes gives me what i want; my uncle Emmett is wonderful, I always enjoy fighting, hunting, running with him. He is a brother more than a uncle. My aunt Rosalie is...how to say it...very, very overprotective. She doesn't make me miss anything, this is true, but she wants to be my mother that my auntie(since she, like all the vampires, can't have babies), and the thing embarrasses me a lot, but I really love her; my auntie Alice is so extroverted and always has new ideas in her mind, with her I enjoy doing everything, especially shopping, practically, she is my best friend; my uncle Jasper is very enigmatic and cryptic, and that's why I love to play with him at chess, in which I never win. Yes my family is the best.

Did I say that I have a boyfriend?  
>Yes, with a boy called Jacob Black, a gorgeous, magnificent, sweet, caring and nice boy, but sometimes very stubborn. My nickname is given to me by him. I love him and he loves me.<br>I really like his friends as well, but they are so together that they are like a family.  
>Unfortunately the two families(mine and Jacob's) are enemies. This is because Jacob and his friends are werewolves.<br>At the start there was a treaty between the two families, but technically, it was broken when my father bitted my mother, but then it was valid again when Jacob had imprinted on me.  
>The imprinting is like love at first sight but stronger. This is hoe werewolves find their trueloves or their soul mates. In the pack, Jacob and other four had the imprinting.<p>

I think I'll tell you about the pack. The Alpha is Sam(it should be my Jacob, but he didn't want to, so they are both Alphas), then Paul and Jared joined. Jacob, Embry and Quil though that Sam's gang was a bad choice so they avoided them. But when they became werewolves, they understood everything. Later on, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brandy joined. Next, when my family was preparing for the Volturi's attack, the royal family of the vampires, the pack grew up to seventeen members.  
>The ones that I really enjoy staying with are Embry and Quil. They are really nice, and we joke about me being half-vampire, but just to a certain point, because they'll know they'll offend me. Claire is two years older than me, and she also had the imprinting with Quil when she was just two years old, this is a fact that we have in common and she is also an excellent friend. Seth is very sweet, always optimistic and friendly: he is like a brother, and he is the only werewolf that doesn't hate the vampires. I like the other as well, all except Leah. I don't exactly know what she doesn't about me, but I think is because I'm half-vampire. When I said it to Jacob, he confirmed my doubts, since that in her thought there is nothing but hate.<br>Jacob knows this because when the werewolves are in form of wolf, everyone hears their thoughts, even their deepest secrets. Sometimes is an advantage, but Jacob confirmed that it wasn't a good thing.

Anyway, I don't lose a chance to stay with my Jacob, even if my parents are not happy about this imprinting between us two. But this is just because before I was born, Jacob loved my mother Bella and so did my father Edward and the formed a "love triangle".  
>Don't worry, it is not a scandal or anything. When all of this happened, my father was already blocked in his eternal seventeen and my mother was just eighteen and Jacob some years younger. My father and my mother will be forever seventeen and eighteen, while Jacob is transforming into a werewolf he won't be older.<br>When my mother chose Jacob for Edward, she didn't expect that her best friend, Jacob, would imprint on her daughter. But at the end she accepted, and so did Edward, who already hated Jacob for the "love triangle", started to like him as well. This is also because Jacob and I can't be separated, because of the imprinting. And I really, really like this because the things I love the most is that my family and my boyfriend like each other.

So, this is my complicated life. Or at least a part...let's say that it is an introduction to...  
>'Starlight'<p> 


	2. School

**SCHOOL**

-No! No! No! No and No! I would not go to school!  
>And by saying this, I made a face, crossed my arms and lowered my look. Exactly like a little child.<br>-Come on, Reneesme, it would not be the end of the world!- said my mother, clearly exasperated and tired of my behaviour.  
>-Your mother is right. You look like a three years old child.- said my father<br>-That is so much better! So I don't have to go to school!  
>-There is always the nursery school.- said my father, smiling.<p>

I glared at him.

I didn't have the intension of change my decision: I would never go to school. And until I didn't even need to go, since my granddad was my teacher (and sincerely he is way better than any other teacher) . According to my parents, I had to control my instincts as a vampire, but I say that the most inadequate place is a public school, full of people. But the day after my fifteenth birthday, which is today, my parents decided that it was better to go to a public school like all the other teenagers, seeing that I wasn't able to control my instincts successfully (even if I've got less instincts than a normal vampire). What a stupid thing!

-It is not a stupid thing. It is for your education- answered dad at the thought.  
>I glared at him, but with more anger this time. I hated all the times he read my mind and he knew it. He says that it is not his fault and that in the future he would avoid them. But I've got the impression that he likes to hear my thoughts, or anyway knowing what his daughter really thought.<br>-And you also need it to socialize, since you haven't got any friends apart from vampires and werewolves.- concluded my mother.  
>You've forgot the wolf-girls. My dad looked at me angrily. The wolf-girls are those girls who had an imprinting with a werewolf, and they were Emily, Claire, Rachel, Kim and obviously me.<br>-And that's it. From next week you will go to Forks High School.- and by saying this my mother, Bella, concluded the discussion.

No, I couldn't surrender. I needed a solution, or even a way to not to go you school, at least. But if I had to go to school I would have had to use my surname, and since no one had to know that i was Bella's daughter...  
>-Don't even think about it: we will change your surname, from Cullen to Robinson.- said Edward, my dad.<br>-Yeah. Changing the surname is a solution. But what would happen when you have to go and talk to the headmaster (obviously because he has to congratulate me for my excellent grades.) and the he would remember you as past students? When he will open the scholastic albums and all the pictures, and you will obviously be the same as then? And when he will see that you are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, and not Mr. and Mrs. Robinson? And when he will understand that I'm Bella's daughter?  
>Edward and Bella looked at me. As if what I said was right. I smiled proud of myself.<br>-Unfortunately Nessie is right, Bella. We can't send her to Forks High School, we'll have risk to be found.  
>My mother bitted her lower lip: she didn't know what to do.<br>-I suppose I should take lessons from grandpa...- I commented exultant.  
>-I suppose you are right...- concluded my mother with a bit of bitterness.<p>

I started to jump around the living room, under my father's furious look.

-Hello everyone!- said Jacob, who has just arrived. –Ohi, why is Nessie jumping around while you two look like you just came from a funeral?  
>-Hello Jake!- I said and gave him a kiss, while my parents turned around to give us a moment of privacy.- Let me explain- and by saying this I touched his forehead, showing him all our discussion.<br>-And so you can deduce that I can't go to Forks High School, it will be a big mistake!- I said when Jake saw and understood everything.  
>-This is true. Edward, Bella, you can't send her there- agreed Jacob, and I smiled at him happily to have a "soldier" with me.<br>-But..- said, leaving the sentence unfinished, making me delete that smile of happiness that I had on him.  
>-But?- I commented-What does "but" mean?<br>-It means that sometimes your boyfriend has some fantastic ideas.- said my father, who was very happy.

Bad sign. There was only one time when Edward and Jacob agreed what they were thinking was only about cars and engines. Apart from that, the other times that they did so was only form a thing that wasn't so good. Well, at least according to me.

-But, you can go at the school situated in La Push, the one that I frequented. There, no one would do the connection with Bella or even the Cullens.- explained Jacob.  
>-So you will go to a normal school without having a danger of being found- commented my mother, whose had regained the colour (not really, but you know)- it is a genius idea. Congrats, Jake!<br>-Thank you!  
>-But you in which side are you on?-I said to Jacob, with an infuriated tone of voice.<br>-On the best side for you.

And by saying this, the three people I loved the most (but that in that moment I would I've liked to murder) started to discuss about that freaking school.

-When can we go for the application?- asked my mother.  
>-I should say now. I think the headmaster would find a bit of time for his ex-student... even though, not the brilliant of all!- commented Jacob<br>-Perfect! Then it is all decided.- concluded Edward.  
>-No...NO! No it is not decided! I...you...the school...- I didn't have any ideas-ALICE!- and I ran to the Cullen house, in her room, to find consolation.<p>

My auntie was comfortably on the carpet, reading a fashion magazine, which just the front cover costs ten dollars.  
>-Auntie! Edward, Bella and Jacob don't like me!- throwing myself to her arms, faking a cry like a child.<br>-Come on, Nessie! Don't do that, I can't stand you when you do so! Let me understand...

I showed her all the discussion, from when my parents announced the _good_ news until when Jake had a _brilliant_ idea.  
>-And that's all. I don't want to go to school. And dad know that!<br>-Tell me one thing, why don't you want to go to school?- asked my auntie.

I stopped. It was a personal thing, and I tried not to think about it, or dad will know. So, I lied.  
>-I have the fear to attack a student or a teacher because of the thirst.<br>At those words my auntie laughed like mad.  
>-What's so funny?<br>-Sorry, but it sounds so..._crazy_as an idea! We all went to school and it never happened that someone died. Plus, you are a half-vampire, so your thirst is not like ours, so it would be easier to control. You don't have to worry about it.  
>I snorted. Certainly there was no need to worry, that wasn't the real reason. My thirst has always been an easy thing to control, in fact, I drink blood as a drink, so when I wanted to. Emmet called it "my personal Cola".<br>-So don't lie to me, Nessie- continued Alice- I bet the real reason is another. If you want to you can tell me. I swear I wouldn't think about it when Edward is around.  
>-It doesn't matter-I didn't want to talk about it. I'm a girl who is proud of herself, and I don't like to show my weaknesses. My grandmother says that I inherited this from my father.<br>-Okay. Whatever you prefer. But remember that your father does this for you. He wants you to live a normal life, and that's why he thought about the school.  
>-Yes, yes, I know. But he can't pretend that I…- I stopped. I understood everything- "That's why <em>he<em>thought about the school?" It was his idea?

Alice stared at me. She realized to have committed a mistake. So she tried to adjust everything, trying to defend her brother of those accuses. But without success. –Technically, yes... but remember that he is your father and he loves you, so he tries to his best for you.  
>I wasn't listening to her. I hated my father. When they said so to me, they said it was my parent's idea, not just his!- I should have understood before.- snorting.<p>

-If you would have thought about it a bit before acting like a little child, you would have understood.- said someone behind our back. I turned around and the immediately returned showing him my back without looking at him. I was even more furious than before.  
>-Thank you very much, Alice.- said Edward sarcastically to my auntie.<br>Aunt Alice looked down, embarrassed.  
>-Don't blame her. The blame is to you and your stupid idea!- I shouted, still without looking at him.<br>He sighed. –So, I came to tell you that your mother, your boyfriend and me, will go to apply you to the school in La Push. I'm not asking you if you want to come, because I know your answer.  
>Stupid mind reading.- But anyway- continued ignoring me – I think you should do a bit of shopping.<br>I wasn't excepting this. I turned to looked at him curiously at his crooked smile. Alice was looking at him in the same way, too. –What do you mean?- I asked.  
>-I mean that if in one week you will have to go to school, you will need new clothes, new bag, new shoes, new...<br>He didn't even finish the sentence, that my auntie and me were already running down the stairs, and on the yellow Porches directed to the shopping centre. There was nothing to do: when they were talking to me and my auntie about shopping, there was nothing more important than that.

-I hate Edward.

Me and my auntie were on the way back home from the shopping centre, after five hours of shopping without any worries. It was just now, in the car, at a hundred and eighty miles per hour, I could think clearly. And after a bit of thought i realised how much I hate Edward.  
>Alice chuckled.- Can you tell me why?<br>-For two valid reasons. First, he forced me to go to school, and second, he distracted me with the shopping thing.  
>-Your dad has always been a convincing guy. Ask your mum for some examples.<br>This was true. Once, when my mother and I were in the kitchen, she told me how often and voluntarily, she's been convinced or distracted by my father. At that time I said she was a fool. I won't say it anymore.  
>-It's not only my mum whose I have to ask to. Why don't you tell me the story about this beautiful, yellow Porches. How did you get it?- I smiled at her. I knew that story by heart. Every time my mum tells me about it, I was dying from the laughter.<br>Auntie Alice glanced at me. –Where, we are not talking about me, but about your dad.- and she changed argument.- and about the fact that he wanted you to go to school.  
>-Right- but then something came in my mind- But how did you know that it was his idea?<br>-You silly! I saw it!  
>-Am I wrong or can't you see my future? – I asked, now curious. My future for my auntie has always been a mystery , since my future is with Jacob and she can't see werewolves' future.<br>-Yeah, I can't see in your future, I can see Edward's. And I saw about the school and the application for you.  
>I snorted, even more furious. I remained in silence for all the journey back home.<p>

As we arrive at the Cullen's garage, I took my shopping bags and ran to my house. My parents' and my house was a cottage, situated in the forest, not so far from my aunties, uncles and grandparents' house.  
>I entered and I found Bella and Edward, hugging each other while distractively watching the television.<br>Dad smiled at me. –Hi darling! How was your shopping?  
>I hissed at him and went into my room, violently closing the door.<br>I was laying on my bed while watching a stupid TV Show.  
>I heard someone knock at the door. - Can I come in?- asked my father behind the door.<br>-No!- I answered- Go away!  
>After about two seconds, he entered and came with a plate of salad and a glass of water. And laid it on the desk. – Here is your dinner.<br>-I'm not hungry- I answered while I was still watching the TV.  
>He sighed, and sat at the edge of the bed.- For how long are you going to be angry with me, Nessie?<br>-I'm a teenager, it is obvious that I'm angry with my parents.- I muttered, still with my gaze on the TV screen.  
>-I know. But this happens when the parents punish their children, and you are still free.- and he half-smiled.<br>-Technically there is one week until the school starts.  
>-Come on, Nessie. He was frustrated- can I know the reason why you hate school so much?<br>I stayed in silence.  
>-Nessie?- he leaned closer- can you tell me, please?- and he gave me his crooked smile and stared at me with sweetness. Now, that's how my father always convinced people: no one can resist at his sweet stare, said my mum. But I knew what to do. Luckily, I inherited Bella's chocolate brown eyes which he loved so much.<br>So , I looked at him with loads of sweetness in my look and smiled at him.  
>-No, I won't tell you.- and I turned to the television, leaving him with his mouth open.<p>

We stayed in silence. Maybe he was thinking of a method to how to attack me. In fact...  
>-All right, if you don't want to say it, it means that it is something not good. So you are forcing me to look in your thoughts.<br>-Look out of the window: it's night! You know that you can't.- It was a thing that all three of us made( daddy, mummy and me) : as the dusk came, my mother would have put a shield on me, so that when I was dreaming I could has a bit of privacy.  
>-I'll ask your mother if she can take it off.- and by saying this he was starting to go.<br>Well, he will know it anyway...- Okay, dad you've won – I sighed, frustrated.  
>Edward came back to sit next to me, with a proud face on him. That's how my father always won.<br>-So?- He asked, impatiently.  
>I took a deep breath.- It's not something "bad", it's just a weakness. That's why I didn't want to say it.<br>He nodded, understanding.  
>-Well...I'm simply scared.<br>He looked at me in surprise. –Scared of what?  
>-To not fit in, well I mean, not to be liked by people. To remain alone.<br>He remained in silent for a moment. Then started to laugh, even more louder. I hissed at him: that's why I don't want to show my weaknesses there is _always_someone who laughed at it.  
>Dad tried to be serious, without success.- Sorry, Nessie, but it is an absurd thing to be scared of!<br>-Thank you very much!- and i crossed my arms.  
>-But, you don't look like a...shy girl!<br>-I'm not shy! It is that...  
>But he didn't give me time to continue. –Don't be scared by them, by the other students. If they knew what you are, they'll be scared of you!- he chuckled- You've just got to be yourself.<br>-Myself? Certainly, a half-human and half-vampire girl, with vampire parents and a werewolf boyfriend?- I looked at him sceptically.  
>-Not so yourself! Just what it is needed.<br>-This is what I mean, dad. With the other students I won't really be fully myself. I don't want to lie.  
>-Do you know how many times I lied and will lie even if i don't want to?- this time he looked at me sceptically.- Unfortunately, that's what we really are and we can't reveal the truth. Do you<br>understand what I mean?  
>-Sort of...<p>

We stayed in silent for some seconds.  
>He interrupted it. –Are you still angry with me?<br>At the start I lied to him,-Yes- but then I sais the truth-but less that before  
>He smiled.- Why can't you see the positive side about it?<br>-Why, is there a positive side?  
>He glanced at me angrily.- The positive side is that you will go to school in La Push.<br>I didn't understand.  
>-Jacob and I, decided that in the morning I will bring you to school, while at the end of the day, Jake will come and you can stay with him all afternoon. But you have to be home before dusk. What do you think?- he looked at me curiously.<br>My mouth fell open. I could see Jake whenever I wanted to, but my parents preferred him to come here, and not go down to La Push (superstitious on werewolves). But sometimes I could go. While now I could see him every day and stay down to La Push.  
>All the anger I felt on him, disappeared: I loved my father. I jumped at him and hugged him as strongly as I could. He chuckled and then hugged me.<br>-You are the best dad in the whole wide world!- it was true.

He laughed even loudly. –I thought you hated me before.  
>-Who? <em>Me<em>? You are certainly confused me with someone else!


	3. First Day

**FIRST DAY**

The tunes of Claire de Lune were sweetly surrounding me in my father's Volvo. The music was relaxing me, and not making me think of where we were going, at school. At the end I accepted the idea, but I was still tensed. And apparently everyone noticed it, since this morning my grandmother made me a super breakfast, aunt Rosalie accepted not to be so "sticky" to me, uncle Jasper tried to calm the situation (without success) and uncle Emmett avoided his usual jokes. And as we went into the car my mum put one of her and dad's favourite CDs and it was my favourite as well.  
>So I was laying on the back seat of the silver Volvo, which was going at 190 mph, trying to calm the anxiety by listening to classic music. Ah, I forgot that I was literally dying for sleep, because last night I didn't close an eye, for the nervousness.<p>

I realized that we arrived to school, just when the car stopped, dad stopped the engine, and in consequence the music vanished. I wake up from my "extreme relax", and i sat up on the posterior seat.  
>-Go on, Reneesme, - started my mum- they not bite!<br>I forced a smile, not really convincing though.  
>-Come on, Nessie, -added my dad –take all your bravery and get out of this car! Remember that they are the ones who should be scared of you! There is no reason to be anxious.<br>Saying it is always easier! – Okay. I'm ready.  
>I took a deep breath and got out from the car. I turned to the open window where my mum was sitting.<br>-I'll see you later.- and by saying this to Bella and Edward, they smiled and started the car to go home.

I turned to face the school. Now it is my turn. Come on Nessie! And with these words I started to walk into school.  
>The secondary school of La Push wasn't big, I predicted so. Lots of students were still outside and talking to each other, or some of them were parking the car in the small parking lot, which was way small than my grandparent's garage.<br>As I went to the reception, I noticed with embarrassment that everyone was staring at me. There were two obvious reasons: the first one was that in a school with no more than three hundred students, everyone knows the new arrivals; the second one is that my half-vampire thing was having effect, and in everyone's eyes, especially boys, I was the prettiest girl.  
>To confirm my thoughts, a group of boys of the last year, as I passed, they all wolf-whistled at me. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic! And walked on indifferently to the reception.<br>As she saw me, the lady in the reception snorted and gave me some papers, with some explanations that she didn't want to explain properly. Maybe she didn't like her job and maybe she was underpaid. I thanked her with one of my best smiles, but she looked at me badly.

I got out of the reception and found Claire. She, as well, was frequenting this school, but in a different year.  
>-Hello Nessie! How are you? At the end they obliged you to come to school!<br>I started to laugh: Claire has always been very funny. –You know too, that I can't go against my parents.  
>-True, or you'll be their dinner.- and laughed at her joke.<br>I forced a smile: I didn't like these type of jokes.  
>Claire noticed it. –Sorry. A humourless joke. Anyway, -she changed argument-what do you think about the school?<br>A real nightmare. –It is not bad.  
>-Yeah, a real nightmare.<br>I laughed. I loved Claire so much.  
>-Anyway,- she continued-you've just got to be used to it. Now it is better if we both hurry up or we will be late for the lesson. If you want we can have lunch together, I'll show you to some of my friends. What do you think?<br>The idea of having lunch together wasn't bad, but staying with her friends didn't attract me: they were older than me and I would stay in an angle like a...like a loner.  
>-Maybe another day, today I want to get used to it. See you in the corridors!- and with that i waved at her and went to my first lesson.<p>

The first part of the day went well. I stayed in the lesson focused and interested, even though what the teachers were explaining were things that I already knew. None of them presented me to the class, and no one said anything to me, but only stares of curiosity and admiration. I think it is better that way.  
>But the things started to change, when at the ring of the bell for the lunch, two girls who stared at me all lesson, came near me, smiled at me a fake smile.<br>One of them had brown hair and she was very tall; she was wearing a jeans skirt with leather boots and a black jumper.  
>The other one had dyed red hair, with a striped dress, white shirt and a tie made of glitter and sparkles, which was identical to the boots she wore.<br>Nothing of those clothe they wore or their fake smile sent me good signals.  
>-Hello! I'm Ashley and she is Terry- said the one with brown hair- I'm here to welcome you to the school!<br>I smiled at her just for courtesy.- Thank you.- and I was going to the dining hall, but they stopped me.  
>-We wanted to ask you if you wanted to seat with us today-<br>-With you two?  
>-No!- giggled the one with red hair. She was starting to go on my nerves.- With us two, other girls and Aisha.<br>-Which is?  
>-A fantastic girl,- said Terry- who wants to know you!<br>Mmmmh. I imagine that this Aisha is someone who brags about herself, she is sort of "the queen of the school", and she sent these two servers to talk to me. It is incredible that this fact also happens in the real life.  
>-Well, if she want to know me, why did she sent you?- and I glared at them.<br>I went away leaving them with their mouths fell open, hearing behind me some "oooh's" and "uuuh's" from some of the students that were listening.

The news about my 'scene' should have been heard by all the school in few seconds, since when I entered the dining hall everyone stared at me, but not like this morning( with curiosity), but with admiration, and it wasn't for my vampire beauty but because I rejected an invite from Aisha. I understood this my all the murmurs that accompanied me, which I could hear with my developed hearing of a vampire.  
>I went at the back of the dining hall and I sat to an empty table in an angle. I took the sandwich that my grandma Esme made: tuna. As I saw it I wasn't hungry anymore, so, I put it back in my bag, and got out my sketching pad and I started to doodle. I love drawing I am very good at it.<p>

After having done some doodling, I saw a table, and the two snob girls sitting at that table. The table was full, there were at least fifteen girls, from different ages, and they were all talking to each other. One of them turned to look at me, fulminated me and whispered to an older girl, with brown hair and tan skin, whose was wearing a top and miniskirt and sandals with high heels. How can she not be cold? Then that girl turned to look at me and glared at me. I shook my head and I started to doodle again. Probably that was Aisha.

-Are these seats free?- asked a small voice.  
>I looked up: in front of me there were two girls. The one who talked was small, short with long blond hair and she was wearing a T- shirt with silver slogans on it and a pair of jeans with a pair of Converse All Star Step-Up. The other one was a bit taller, with brown hair, with a chess skirt, a black shirt. In their hand there was a tray, and they were smiling at me. They inspired my faith.<br>-Certainly!- and I moved the chair a bit to let them some space.  
>They sat down, and I thought they would eat in silence. But I forgot that I was one of the most popular girls at the moment.<br>-So,-started the blond one-I'm Sarah. And she is my best friend Alex. What is your name?  
>In that moment I realised that it was the first time they asked me my name.<br>-Reneesme Cu...- Oops! -Robinson! Reneesme Robinson! But you can call me Nessie.  
>They laughed.-Like the monster of Loch Ness?-asked Alex.<br>I rolled my eyes: I hated that question.-Yes, like the monster of Loch Ness!- I exclaimed exasperated.  
>They noted my change of tone.-Sorry...But why this nickname?<br>-My name is too long.-I explained and I continued doodling.  
>-Ah.- said Sarah, and the argument ended there.<p>

For a while, I doodled and they ate, in silence. But then Alex started to talk.  
>-What is your next lesson?<br>I had to look at the papers that the lady in the reception gave me. –Science. Classroom 122.  
>-I'm in that lesson too! If you want we can go together.- with her voice there was a tone of hope as well.<br>-Why not?  
>If she could she would have jumped around in front of everyone in the dining hall.<br>-Great! I'll sit next to you then, maybe Aisha won't say anything.  
><em>What?<em> –What?- I exclaimed in surprise.  
>-Didn't you notice? You are the first one in the whole school who has rejected an invite from Aisha, or answer like that to one of her friends. I heard you, you know,– said Sarah- In the history classroom. You were so great!<br>Perfect! I'm trying to behave indifferently with who you don't like, and in about two seconds I'm popular and admired! –I didn't do anything special. I just did a normal thing.  
>-Yeah a fantastic normality! No one talked to Aisha like that or to someone about her. Maybe now she will avoid to annoy me. –concluded Alex.<br>I had a doubt.-Why would she annoy you?  
>-Because we are not pretty, fit or tall.-said Sarah.<br>I shook my head, incredible that in a school this small, there are girls like her. No, I didn't believe that girls like her, ever existed. These things usually happen in the TVs.  
>-Well,- started Sarah, sitting up from the table.- it is better if we go to our lessons.<br>In fact the dining hall was almost empty. I put my sketching pad and went to the lesson with Sarah and Alex. During the journey, I found out that the girls were _really_nice and we had the same tastes (apart from drinking blood), like music, art and shopping.  
>For the first time of the day, I liked the school, and I was happy to have two new friends.<p>

As we arrived in front of classroom 122, Sarah went on to her class, Alex and me entered the nearly full classroom even though the lesson didn't start. In an angle, I noticed Ashley, Terry and Aisha. Probably, they noticed my arrive, but I ignored them, and went to sit to the opposite side of them. Alex sat next to me, in silence. I was the one who talked first.  
>-Look Alex,- I whispered not to let anyone hear.- why don't you talk about Aisha?<br>And until the lesson started, Alex told me that as she arrived in school, she started to rule the school, as if it was hers. She failed four times so she had to repeat the same year four times, so everyone wanted to be their friends. And the ones that, in her opinion, weren't good-looking enough, were humiliated to death.  
>-In practice,- I concluded- it's a monster who thinks she the queen of the school?<br>-Exactly!  
>That's so pathetic! In that moment the teacher came in and the lesson started.<p>

I loved science as a subject, especially human anatomy. When I was still doing lessons with my granddad, he noticed this my interest and often we would go together to the hospital( and because I had to control myself). And that is when I wanted to be a doctor. I am saying this to you because no one can beat me at science. But Aisha is also good at science(well, she is studying four times the same things!). So during every science lessons she put her hand up and so do I. This for two reasons: first because I want to brag my scientific talent. And second I wanted to ruin Aisha's life. This was my main objective, just for the "taste of it".  
>Naturally she and the whole class noticed it. Alex supported me and she was happy to be my friend.<p>

When the bell rang, Aisha and me had our first chat.  
>-I think we didn't have the time to talk.- started Aisha whose came to my desk.-I'm Aisha- and she wanted to hand shake my hand.<br>-Reneesme, or Nessie, whatever you prefer.- and I crossed my arms because I didn't want to accept her handshake.  
>She noticed my behaviour and took her hand away.-Good<br>We stayed in silence and we were glaring at each other. But then I spoke.  
>-I've got to go to my next class. Excuse me...- and I was starting to go but she stopped me.<br>-Listen kid, here I decide. Don't try to be against me, because it might end badly. Get it?  
>-Ehm...NO! I do whatever I want, whenever I want!- and by saying this I went to meet Alex and Sarah, whose reached us, and they heard every single word. I avoid to say all their comments, but they said I was just great.<p>

The end of the day went well, and when I was going out of the school everyone looked at me with admiration from everyone and hate from Aisha and her friends. But I didn't care about them. I already decided to go against Aisha. And the thing was exiting.  
>At the exit, Alex and Sarah started to talk about homework, but I wasn't listening to them. I was looking for the black motorcycle in the school's parking lot, but without success. And while I was looking for it, I saw a silver shiny Volvo.<br>-Sorry girls,- I said in suspicion –but I have to go. See you tomorrow.  
>They nodded and waved at me. I went to the car with an insecure pace.<br>As I arrived in front of it, I saw the black windows closed. _And if the car was somebody else's?_  
>But my doubt vanished as the window from the passenger's seat went down, and I saw Bella smiling at me and said to go in.<br>I went in where on the driver's seat I saw Edward. _And the pact?  
><em>-Cal down,-said Edward –Billy wasn't feeling well, and Jacob went with him to the hospital. Don't worry. He is okay.  
>I nodded. Then my mother started to talk. –So, how was school?<br>-Good I met Claire. I have got two new human friends, and I found a new hobby.  
>My father started the engine and in few seconds was already driving. –Which is?<br>-Ruin the life to the "queen of the school".  
>They both laughed. –Is she so cruel?- asked Bella.<br>-Oh, yes. One of my friend told me what she does. She really needs her life ruined.  
>-So you know her just from one day, and you already hate her?- asked dad, amused.<br>-Yes. I can't wait to humiliate her. I want her blood!

I understood what I said just after a bit.  
>I went to see their faces: blank, with big eye.<br>-I was just kidding!- and by saying this I they calmed down.


	4. Green Liquid

**GREEN LIQUID**

When I wake up the morning of the second day, the anxiety vanished. There was only the wish to ruin Aisha's life. I can't really explain why, but now I've got another reason to go to school. And there were Alex and Sarah as well.  
>I dressed myself, and went in the kitchen for breakfast, but I only found a note. It was from mum. <em>We are at Carlisle and Esme. Meet us there.<em>

So, I went out of the house and ran to my grandparent's house. Running in the morning is good. I can't run as a normal vampire, but I'm faster than a human.  
>There, I only found my mother watching the TV; my aunties, chatting between them; and my grandma preparing my breakfast.<br>-Good morning everyone!  
>-Good morning, sweetheart.-greeted my mother.<br>-'Morning Nessie!- shouted grandma Esme from the kitchen.  
>Alice smiled at me. While aunt Rose...<br>-Good morning little monster!- and she kissed my cheek -How are you? Did you sleep well? I bet you are hungry, aren't you? Now your auntie will bring you the breakfast. Go and sit down, and in two seconds I will come back with a super breakfast!- and smiled at me, with one of her best smiles. Then she went to the kitchen. I stayed still for a bit: I hated when aunt Rose did that. She treats me like a child and I couldn't stand it.  
>-Be patient, Nessie- said aunt Alice – you know that your auntie Rose adores you.<br>-Yes, I know,- I answered –but it is embarrassing!  
>-Come on, Reneesme,- said my mother –don't think about it.<br>Then Rose came with a tray full of food, and I ate just a few things. While I was eating something came to my mind –Where are the others?  
>-They went away this morning,- answered Alice –They went hunting. They will come back this afternoon.<br>-Today you'll come to school with me.- said my mother.  
>The fact of going to school with my mother's Ferrari made me feel better: I wanted to go hunting as well. The last time was about two weeks ago!<p>

I finished my breakfast, I said goodbye to everyone and Bella and me went to the Ferrari. In confront with dad, mum won't drive fast, well she wouldn't go over 150 mph.  
>As we arrived in front of the school, I noticed that there were a very few people. I glanced at the clock: it was very early. I said goodbye to my mother, whom greeted me to have a good day, and I was going to the school entrance.<br>-Nessie!  
>I twisted around and I saw Sarah running to meet me.<br>-Hello, Sarah. How come are you so energetic during the morning?  
>-In the morning I always wake up very early, because I have to prepare breakfast for my dad and my brother. You know, my mum died time ago.<br>-Ah- I stayed in silence, because I didn't know what to say for the sad news. But then she started to talk about homework, school and Aisha...That name made me disgust, but then I became exited because I was ready to ruin her life.  
>We didn't notice about how late we were, until Alex came, whom as usual, Sarah explained to me, was late. And in consequence we were as well.<p>

The morning was tranquil, and I noticed with immense delusion, that the only lesson I was doing with Aisha was Science, so I had to wait a bit for our confront.  
>But oddly during lunch, her table was empty. The thing warned me.<br>-How come today Aisha is not at school today?  
>Sarah and Alex turned to look at the table and then turned to face me. -I don't think so. –said Alex. –Today, Ashley and Terry were at my art lesson. Perhaps, they are eating outside.<br>-What?- I asked –How?  
>-Sometimes, when Aisha doesn't like the food at the canteen, she orders something by phone, -explained Sarah –and so, everyone of them goes outside to eat Chinese food or Italian pizza.<br>_She has high-class tastes!_

When the bell rang, Alex and I went to our science lesson. The only lesson with Aisha.  
>When we arrived into the class room, neither Aisha nor the other two were there. The thing was getting even more strange, and I was starting to suspect something. Alex said that probably they were late because they ate outside, but my half-vampire senses don't tell me that is a normal thing.<br>Mr. Right, our science teacher, entered and started the lesson, but someone entered the door.  
>-Excuse us, Mr. Right, we didn't see what time it was.- it was Aisha with her two friends Ashley and Terry.<br>The teacher looked angrily at them, and gestured to sit down.  
>In their expressions there was something wrong. What would I do to be able to read minds like someone that I know!<br>The unusual thing of all, is that Aisha, as she sat down, turned to face me and friendly smiled at me.  
>And the thing continued for the whole lesson. As I turn to look at her, she smiled at me showing all her thirty-two teeth. But the thing frightened me upon all, was that at the end of the lesson, Terry and Ashley went away, and Aisha came to me, still with that smile that was starting to go on my nerves.<br>-Sorry,- she started -can I talk to you for a minute?  
>Her voice sweet and nice, and her glance was betraying something, but I couldn't really tell what it was. So I wanted to hear what she wanted to say. –Shoot!<br>-I thought about it and I believe we started with the wrong foot. Well, you are just arrived, you still have to get used to it, and well I shouldn't have said that.  
>I didn't understand. –What are you trying to say?<br>-That it is better if we forget about what happened yesterday, and we start again. Is that okay?- and she wanted to shake my hand, exactly like yesterday.  
>If I refused it, it would be like yesterday, and declaration of war, but I didn't want to accept to be her friend! Think about it. If you become her friend it would be easier to ruin her life. The idea was alluring.<br>-Yes. Okay- and I shook her hand. Alex looked at me incredulous. Aisha was ecstatic.  
>-Hurrah! Come on, Nessie, I'll come with you to your next lesson.- and took me arm in arm, bringing me to the door. Strangely closed.<br>-After you.- and she indicate the door.  
>You are so stupid Aisha. But then I realized that the stupid one was me.<p>

The detention room was empty. There was only me and the teacher bored to death, whom was reading a book, while eating an apple. I puffed exasperated. Can I know why is it only me the one being punished in this school? Even though the one that should be punished wasn't certainly me.

As I opened the door of the science classroom, a viscid, green liquid went on my head and it smells horrible. My screams have made all the students turn in my direction, which inevitably started to laugh. But the most annoying noise was Aisha's voice. –Ladies and gentlemen, here it is Nessie! The real Monster of Loch Ness!- and this provoked even more laughter and people taking pictures or videos. Aisha laughed stronger than anyone else. –Seriously you thought I would be your friend?

When I hunt with Edward or Emmett, I abandon myself to my vampire senses, even if less than a normal one, so that I can be lethal as possible. Apart from hunting, it never happened to me to completely abandon myself to the vampire senses, but this time I did. It thing it because of my profound hate that I felt for Aisha, which led me to attack her as if she was a deer. It attacked her with so much strength that two boys from the last year had to take me off her. Unfortunately, I did nothing to her, but she faked the pain in front of a teacher, who put me in detention.

And there am I, in that empty room. First of all, without letting myself be seen from the teacher, I sent a message to Jacob, saying to come to pick me up an hour later. Then I started to do my homework, which I finished in a few minutes. After that, I started to draw on my sketching pad thousands of ways to kill Aisha.

In that moment I was drawing her hanged, but it is better strangled. I moved a rebel hair behind my ear, and for a bit I was going to faint because of the nausea: that revolting liquid smelled enormously! Thank God that Sarah and Alex have been able to persuade Mr. Clift (the one who put me in detention, who teaches physical education) to have a shower and change into clean clothes, before going to detention. They both came with me to the changing room, where the showers were situated, telling me off because I shouldn't have fallen in Aisha's trap, because she ruined my reputation. Even after a shower, my hair still stank a lot. But fortunately I could change my clothes into some clothes that Alex had, and fortunately, they were exactly my same size.  
><em>You are such a fool!<em> I repeated this all the time I was trapped in that detention room. I instantly understood that something was wrong, but I still fall in her trap. _For being a vampire you are useless_! Even if only in part! But now the only thing to do was to revenge upon Aisha.

My time in "prison" had finally finished, and at the exit of the school. Except for a beautiful boy casually leaning on a black motorcycle.  
>-Nessie!- called me Jacob, waving a hand. From his expression I could deduce that he was happy to see me, I would be as well, if I wasn't still angry. I went to meet him and he greeted me by hugging and kissing me. But after a little he went way from me, disgusted.<br>-Oh God, Nessie! You stink more than usual!  
>For werewolves, vampires have a disgusting smell, and vice versa. I have only a bit of that smell, but enough for Jacob to notice it.<br>I groaned, even more angry now and I showed him everything that happened, from Aisha's suggestion, to the green liquid, my attack and my detention.  
>With my big surprise, he barked a laugh.<br>-Can I know what do you find so funny?- and I was starting to be furious with him as well.  
>-It is funny that you fell in the trap. And...- he didn't want to continue.<br>-And...?  
>-...it is <em>really, really<em> funny that you ended up under that green liquid!- and laughed again.  
>Now I <em>was<em> furious. I would have wanted to attack him as well, but it was stronger than me. I turned my back to him and walked away. But he caught me by taking my arm.  
>-Where are you thinking to go?- he asked, tightening me to his chest.<br>-At home- without looking at him.  
>-Walking?- he asked sceptic.<br>-By running. I'm fast enough to reach the Cullen house.  
>I tried to wriggle out of his grab, but I couldn't. So I glared at him, but he was still looking at me with sarcasm.<br>-Let me go Jacob.  
>-Why are you doing like that, Nessie?<br>-Because you offended me! And you made me ridiculous!  
>-Never like today!- and started to laugh again.<br>- Are you my boyfriend or what? You should comfort me, not laugh at me like everyone else! That's why Bella left you for Edward.

His expression changed from derision to infuriated. In that moment we glared at each other. Then his expression was sweeter.  
>-I'm happy that she did so- he said –or you wouldn't exist.<br>I rolled my eyes. I loved when he says so, but I was too nervous to appreciate it.  
>he continued. –I'm sorry for having derided you. I thought that you would have laughed about it as well, now. But apparently I was wrong. Do you forgive me?<br>I was still glaring at him.  
>-Come on Nessie, what do I have to do for you to forgive me? Kneel down, and ask forgiveness?<br>A laugh escaped from my mouth.  
>-This means that you forgive me?- and flashed a smile.<br>I smiled and then I kissed him. –Can you explain how can I be angry with you?- I asked amused.  
>Jake blow up a laugh and kissed me again. Then we both went on the motorcycle.<br>-So, where do you want to go? At the beach or do you want to meet the others?- asked while he was turning on the engine.  
>-I don't mind. But I would like to see Claire. Even if she would have already known about my last performance.<br>Jake forced not to laugh and then we went away with the motorcycle.


End file.
